Petrova Blood
by AnglcDmn1986
Summary: The long awaited sequel to All This Time: Now that Elena's back from 1865, she and Damon are enjoying life as newlyweds, but she isn't the only blast from the past in town, and this newest/oldest arrival is about to change everything. YES, REPOSTING. Read A/N!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, but I do own the ideas behind this story and it will be published on Kindle Worlds when it is finished. It may not be shared without my permission. It IS the sequel to _All This Time,_ which is published on Amazon under my real name, Mara A. Miller, and I have a friend who is a Google queen. Please don't ruin it for everyone; if I find it shared somewhere other than FFN the story will be taken down again in a heartbeat.**

Author Notes: My life has been crazy. I miss you guys. I'm going insane because I have _Head Over Heart _on preorder right now and it's not completely edited/finished yet. I'll get it finished since I'm the NaNoWriMo queen (Taaroko's exact words to me earlier), but I figured I at least owe it to you guys to let you see it while I write it. Updates are going to be slow until May 31st. I also want to see how season 6 ends and I need to reread _All This Time. _Because of real life crap I currently don't have a job, and my mother has told me not to worry about one until August so I can spend the summer writing.

_Trust me._ Updates will be coming, and they will be coming fast after I get through this editing/writing hell with HOH2.

Thanks, always, to Taaroko for being my co-writer, my beta, my friend. 3 She has a lot of input in this story even though she's not actively writing any of it.

Prologue

_One Thousand Years Ago_

She couldn't move her arms.

Why couldn't she move her arms?

Slowly, Tatia started to wake. Her back ached and she tried to sit up only to find she was in an upright position, but not of her own volition. Her body wouldn't stop shivering.

"Good." The sound of that voice made the hair on the back of her neck stand. "You're awake. We can start now."

"Esther?" she asked, finding she could hardly find her voice. She couldn't remember what she was doing before she passed out. She must have passed out because she didn't even remember closing her eyes. "What…what's going on?"

"You are a vile thing who relentlessly tried to win my Niklaus and Elijah's hearts. You're nothing more than a slave and a whore." Esther spit in her face. "No matter, I have my uses for you."

Tatia looked down. She had no clothing on what so ever and her shoulders and legs were bound to the great white oak tree in the middle of the village. Her eyes widened in fear as she looked around, praying someone would notice what was happening. How could they not?

Not one person was in sight.

"Esther—I don't understand! I was only trying to protect myself and my daughter." She tried to fight the bindings against her, but it was no use. They were too tight. "I only cared for Elijah! I _never _wanted attention from Klaus!"

"That still didn't stop you from trying to manipulate him first," Esther said with a scowl when she grabbed Tatia's wrists. "At least my boys have the sense not to marry a dirty slave whore."

"But Elijah loves me! He promised to take care of me and my daughter," she said, her tears welling with tears. "I'm so sorry if I've upset you or—"

"Be quiet!" Esther hissed as she turned around to pick something up next to the tree on the ground.

"What—" Tatia started to panic when she saw a large, jagged knife. "Esther, what are you doing? My daughter! Freya—you can't—"

Tatia cried in pain as Esther pulled the blade across her wrists. She tried to pull her arms back but Esther was much stronger and forced her to hold her arms out.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she sobbed.

"If you truly care for Elijah, then you should be pleased to know your sacrifice will ensure his immortality."

Tatia tried, and fought, so hard, to pull her arms back and get away when Esther started to chant something unrecognizable and undecipherable but it was pointless when she started to lose consciousness.

"Oh, thank the Gods you're alive."

Tatia shrieked and scrambled across the dirty wooden floor away from Elijah. "Don't touch me!"

Blood caked to her wrists. Her head wouldn't stop _pounding. _Her eyes darted around the room, to Elijah, and to a kind witch she knew as Ayana, and then back to Elijah. He looked awful with a blood stained shirt that had a huge hole in the middle around his stomach.

"Tatia," he said in the soothing, rich voice that she had fallen in love with. "All is well. You're—"

"Well!? Nothing is well!" She shrieked. She held her bloody arms up. "Your mother did this to me!" She tried to stand but immediately fell back, only to be surprised when Elijah caught her.

"Look," he said, covering her with some furs, before he gently lifted up her arm. "Only blood. No wound."

"Get away from me," she said, pulling away from him in fright. "I told you not to touch me."

Elijah's hands were shaking now. "I know you're terrified, what Mother did is unforgettable but I _must _insist you calm yourself before—"

"Tatia," she span around to look at Ayana. "Elijah, you _both _must be still."

Tears started to run down her cheeks. "Ayana?" She felt wobbly on her legs and didn't stop Elijah when he finally came behind her and adjusted the furs over her shoulders. "What did Esther do to me?"

"A ritual," Ayana said. "She tried to sacrifice you."

"What?" Tatia gasped. "No!"

Ayana slowly walked up to her, holding her arms out. "Come here, child."

Tatia nervously looked at Elijah, but he nodded to her, smoothing back some of her hair before he kissed her temple. She didn't hesitate any longer and went to Ayana, wrapping her arms around her.

"Oh my," Ayana said as she patted Tatia on the back as she sobbed onto her shoulder. "Your humours are imbalanced, causing your strange behavior. They are stronger, more violent. They will fall out of alignment at the slightest provocation. You must take care to govern yourselves."

"So she is like me," Elijah said. "I never would have thought my blood would cause this."

Tatia pulled back quickly. "B-blood?"

Ayana smoothed some of her wild, long hair from her face. "Yes, Tatia. Blood."

"Esther cut my wrists. She drained my blood until I…How am I alive?"

"You're becoming what my siblings and I have become," Elijah said gently.

Her gums ached and her ears felt like they were on fire now. "I don't—Elijah, what _happened _to me? I thought I died."

"You did," Ayana said sorrowfully. "Which is why you must complete your change."

Tatia screamed like a frightened rabbit when Ayana pulled out the knife and tried to scramble out of Elijah's arms when he wrapped them around her. Somehow, she was stronger, and she managed to get away from him.

"There is no need to be afraid," Ayana said as she cut her palm. "I'm simply offering you my blood. I told Elijah to offer his to you, and so you must drink mine."

"As I told you before," Elijah said gently as he slowly approached her and took her hand, "all is well."

Something about the blood in Ayana's blood called to her. Her gums ached furiously.

"No—I can't."

"You must drink my blood," Ayana said.

"But—"

"Do you trust me, Tatia?"

She could have laughed in his face had she not been so terrified. She stared up at Elijah with wide eyes, but she didn't need to think too long about her answer.

"Yes," she said, unwaveringly. "But—Freya—my daughter—"

"I assure you she is safe," Ayana said, holding up her palm. "Now drink."

Tatia no longer could think about anything else as the scent of the blood called to her. She hesitated only a moment before she took Ayana's hand and pulled it to her mouth.

Suddenly everything felt better. Her head and her gums no longer hurt. She felt something strange move around her eyes as she drank the blood, but it tasted so much better than she would have ever imagined.

"That is enough," Ayana said, pulling her hand from Tatia's mouth.

"That was—" Tatia stared at her hand longingly, but then looked up at Elijah in surprise. "Am I actually hungry for blood?"

"What's this!?"

Frightened yet again, Tatia looked up and immediately whimpered when she saw Esther standing in the entrance of her family home. She clenched her fists at her side. Niklaus stood beside his mother, his mouth slightly ajar as he probably realized for the first time that Tatia was still alive.

"I thought I killed you," Esther said angrily.

Suddenly angry, Tatia took a step forward. "You _did_." She gripped the furs closely.

Esther threw her hands up and looked at Elijah with a look of disbelief. "If I had known you would just change her too I would have slit her throat. She can't stay like this."

"Don't you think you've done enough to this poor girl?" Ayana hissed loudly.

"Mother, I will not allow you to hurt Tatia anymore. She is under my protection—" Elijah started, but then fell to the ground and cried in pain as Esther held her hands up and looked at him intently.

"What are you doing to him!?" Tatia asked. "You're hurting your son!"

"Mother," Niklaus said, pushing past her. "Enough! I fully support the decision they made to undergo a native tradition."

"Tatia is a whore and a slave," Esther said in an annoyed tone. "I don't know how many times I must remind you of this, Elijah. We never supported the idea of you bringing slaves into this family."

"Stop!" Tatia finally roared. She felt something change in her mouth and around her eyes again as her anger overtook her senses. "You're hurting him!"

Charging, the only thing she could focus on was the undeniable urge to sink her teeth into Esther's neck. She almost managed it, too, until she felt something plunge into her chest.

"This situation has been out of control from the moment Elijah brought up the notion of marriage," Esther hissed as Tatia fell to the ground in pain. "I'm so relieved I'll finally be rid of you."

Tatia's head exploded in pain and everything went black.

This time Tatia woke to the soft sounds, familiar sounds of a humming girl, who gently ran her hands through her hair.

She sat up fast. "Freya?"

Her ten year old daughter startled. "Momma! You're awake. I thought you never would."

Relief coursed through her as she pulled Freya into her arms.

"You need to stop dying," Ayana said.

"I'm still not—" she looked at Freya hesitantly. "Esther!" She pulled Freya closer. "Where is she? If she comes anywhere near my daughter—"

"It appears Esther was not so honest with Mikeal," Ayana said as she sat next to Tatia on the bed of furs. "Niklaus was a wolf before Esther did the spell to make her family change."

"Momma, you're shaking."

She needed to still herself, she thought, as Ayana's earlier words came to her. "I have a lot of questions," she said."

"Esther used your blood to bring this curse. Your blood is what will break it."

"But my blood is no longer what runs in these veins!" Tatia said in confusion. "It is Elijah's!"

"No! It is not! But neither is it yours. It never was."

"I don't under—"

"Listen, Tatia!" Ayana said with an urgent tone in her voice after she stood again. "You are the crone. You must find the mother and the maiden. When you are all together, look to see the true faces beneath the matching reflections. Once that is what you see, your blood will break the curse."

"What does that even mean?"

Ayana quickly walked to a window near a line of dangling trinkets and looked outside. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you more. Take Freya, and run."

_Mystic Falls, 1865_

_Two weeks after the battle of Willow Creek_

"I can't watch this."

Tatia came to a sudden stop as her friend froze on the path to an abandoned plantation. "Allegra…" she said as tears welled up in the other woman's eyes. "I want to make sure—"

"I just can't," Allegra sobbed, yanking her hands from Tatia's grip.

Tatia thanked the higher powers that Allegra did not have the hearing of a vampire when she heard the flames roar to life. "At least I managed to find this place again. Johnathan Gilbert assured me she would get the proper burial she deserves so she can be with her ancestors. Ayana will be able to care for her."

Tatia slowly approached her sobbing friend and took her hand, pulling her toward her. Allegra resisted only for a moment before she gave in and cried on her shoulder.

"I just—"Allegra paused in an attempt to regain her breath. "That poor woman. Those poor children!"

Tatia noticed one of the many nosey upper class socialites of Mystic Falls staring at them, no doubt gleeful at the thought of perhaps spotting another witch to roast, and so she started to move Allegra away from the crowd to a more secluded area in the woods at the edge of the property. Tatia had been watching Emily Bennett for months now, intrigued when she heard about a pair of identical sisters who were guests at the Salvatore estate. Twins weren't uncommon but once she discovered rumors about demons haunting the town she had to explore the area.

She watched Rikard, the stupid fool, get caught after he attacked a woman. Rikard as always was an informative lackey when he confirmed her suspicions the twin Peirce sisters were actually her fellow doppelgangers when he couldn't tell if she was herself or Katerina Petrova. When she actually started living in Mystic Falls, she learned the other girl, Elena, had actually become engaged to Damon Salvatore.

"We should leave Mystic Falls," Tatia whispered. "I can't stand to deal with this town's crazy for executing innocents any longer. It is bound to call unwanted attention to itself eventually and it's making me very uncomfortable here."

Allegra sniffed, dragging her feet a bit as Tatia continued to make her walk. "But the power—"

"No," Tatia said firmly. "You'll have time to put her to rest once the hysteria has died down amongst the townsfolk. If you don't keep your wits about you my disguise may vanish. What will we do then?"

Emily Bennett had been a truly powerful witch, and that only made her death all the more tragic. Two weeks ago she had used a device to send Elena Gilbert back to her time, wiping the memory of everyone who came in contact with her during her adventure to the past. Thankfully Allegra had power herself that only grew throughout the centuries via body hopping and extensive spells to slow down the aging process. She was also still the reason Tatia and herself retained their memories after Emily sent Elena home. Being mistaken for Katherine Peirce could have disastrous consequences where twenty-six vampires had been trapped in a tomb only a fortnight ago. Tatia appeared to everyone as the blonde, blue-eyed baker's daughter.

"I shouldn't have done that spell to protect our memories," Allegra hissed. "In fact, I should undo it right now!"

"What would we do then?" Tatia questioned incredulously. "We might endanger ourselves by not keeping our memories. Having them protects us."

"Tatia," Allegra said, "we both know there is no possible way Niklaus would set foot in Virgina when he is busy building a life further south."

"No matter, doing something as careless as letting our memories be wiped is out of the question." They were finally out of sight in the woods. "If anything, this only makes me more determined to help my fellow doppelgangers."

Allegra scoffed. "We've been hiding for nearly seven hundred years and you have yet to actually _successfully _manage any of your plans. Besides, Elena is not even born yet."

Tatia scoffed indignantly, pushing some of her blonde curls from her face. "That doesn't mean I can't make plans to put that self-righteous—"

"Oh, you mean like the plan you made once to help Katherine's daughter have an easier birth once they discovered the child was breeched and she was in labor for nearly two days?" Tatia clenched her jaw together as Allegra spoke. "I barely managed to pull the babe from her before she died."

Sniffing, she smoothed invisible wrinkles in her dress. "She lived because of the vampire blood."

"And she still has never forgiven you. You doomed—quite possibly may I add—this Gilbert girl to the same fate as Katherine's if Niklaus ever finds her."

"Well, there are ways I can help with that since I know she will be born—"

"Were you not listening to me when I told you that if you do _anything _to interfere with Katherine or Elena's lives that you could cause a time paradox?"

Witches and their time paradoxes, Tatia thought bitterly. She'd heard Emily give Elena that very kind of speech before. At least she could rest assured that Elena's fiancé, Damon Salvatore, was safely immortal and was now helping Emily's children get to safety with their uncle and brother.

But, as she stared at Allegra, she could not deny that she had a point, and that her logic was infallible.

"Very well then," Tatia sniffed again. "I'm fairly certain I heard them mention Elena traveled one hundred and something odd years into the past. A hundred years isn't that long when you're as old as the both of us."

"I'm relieved, that for once, we can agree on _something_._"_


	2. Chapter One

**Stop before you click out of here and go, "GOD she's just recycling this chapter."**

I'm not. I've rewritten it. I know it's short, but I'm doing this thing where I write shorter chapters but blast a lot of words out at once. The plot is completely changing form what Taaroko and I originally worked out. _Cheap Tricks_ got to 14,000 words in two weeks from writing chapters in short bursts.

Taaroko is still stepping in as only beta, but I wanted to give you all something to let you know I'm not bluffing this time. I'll let her edit it later but I did comb through it myself (getting really awesome with the self-editing if it's anything but HOH2). Same deal as before, anyway. This is the rough draft. I might edit it occasionally before I update new chapters. They might come fast, too. It depends… I'm waiting on Laura and Mandy to edit _Head Over Heart _(also HOH2) and I'm writing _Cheap Tricks._

If you're curious about my original work, lemme know. If more than one person says they do, I'll become more detailed in another author's note. I know a lot of you are antsy to read the story so I'll hush right now. I'm damn happy though. I have the Cheap Tricks and Cheap Sunglasses covers… and they kick serious butt.

Without further ado, enjoy!

Yeah, you can stop pinching yourself. I really have decided to share Petrova Blood with you guys first.

* * *

Chapter One

Bonnie lightly ran her finger along the side of the compass, her feet pulled up into the chair Indian style while she tried to sense the magic in the device. What else had Emily spelled that she didn't know about? It was hard to think this simple contraption could send a vampire reeling back into the past.

She promised Elena she would destroy it but something stopped her, and so now she sat in Professor Shane's office, waiting for him. He still insisted on helping her with her magic. Things were shaky, at best, but Bonnie had her magic herbs and a few crystals she meditated on every night so she could continue to prove to herself that she was the one in control of the magic, not nature. Not spirits, and certainly not her ancestors. She needed to detach from traditional magic. Bonnie never wanted to hear Grams scream on the other side ever again because she needed to delve a little deeper into the dark arts. Screw the nose bleeds, too. She hadn't had one since Shane introduced her to Expression. She actually couldn't wait to show the compass to Shane. Elena asked her get rid of it immediately but this is the type of thing Shane would help her keep safe until she was ready to do it; it was one of the last things she had of Emily.

Bonnie wasn't just there to talk to Shane about the compass; no. She had a serious bone to pick with him about the necklace he gave her that once belonged to Qetsiyah. She closed her eyes, willing away the images of a bleeding, drowning April. Only two hours ago she nearly killed the girl so she had a serious bone to pick with Shane.

"Remind me never to piss a Mikealson off again."

Bonnie shoved the compass into her pocket, trading it for the necklace, and then threw it at Shane. "Forget about Rebekah and Kol. You have a _lot _of explaining to do."

**. . . . .**

"Damon," Elena giggled, trying to pull herself out of the bed. "I have to go to school."

His hands went everywhere. Her shoulders, her elbows, her breasts, her hips. Anywhere he could grab to try to get her to stay, he tried it. Elena didn't want to go to school; no. School sucked, and it was the last place she wanted to be right after she made the very important decision to become Mrs. Salvatore.

"I can't give you a proper honey moon yet," Damon whined adorably. "At least let me have a day in bed with you."

"Mm," Elena said, unable to hide her moan when his hand grazed her butt. A finger edged along the hemline of her boy shorts between her legs and she almost forgot why she ever needed to finish her high school education in the first place. "I can't stay, Damon. As much as I want to, I can't stay."

She hated and loved his pouty face at the same time.

He could pout all he liked; he still wasn't going to get his way. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow in an attempt to make her point.

"Fine," he said, his hands disappearing suddenly.

"Oh my god, stop sulking like an upset puppy," she said, placing her hands on her hips. "I only have to be in school until like three something and then you have me for the rest of the day."

"Unless Caroline forces you to plan something."

Elena rolled her eyes. "There aren't any events to be planned right now."

"Or Katherine talks you into raiding my bourbon again."

"We have plenty of time to catch up and do the girl thing."

She laughed, searching around Damon's massive room to find her clothing. It was bad enough that she had to toss her hair in a messy bun without really brushing it. No one knew she got married yet but with Caroline's track record of having a big mouth, and since the blonde expressed an exorbitant amount of anger when she found out that they eloped, Elena expected the gossip mill to run rampant as soon as she walked into Mystic High's hallway. She had plans to stop by the office anyway to give them her new social security card so she could make her official name change, thanks to some forged documents on Damon's friend's part. She hoped it wasn't too late because she wanted her full name, Elena Gilbert Salvatore, to be on her diploma. It was such a silly thing. Elena knew she would have plenty of opportunities to go to high school again because the fresher she started, the longer she could stay in an area, but this was her first diploma and she wanted to make it count for something.

"Fine," Damon said, climbing out of bed. "Get ready then. I'm driving you to school."

"You don't have to do that," Elena said even though a smile tugged the corner of her lip. She tugged her shirt on. "People might talk."

Damon smirked, slowly approaching her until she could feel his breath on her lips. His hand trailed back down to her butt. "Maybe I want to show all the high school boys that you're off limits."

"Maybe I wish you could stay in school with me all day."

He spanked her butt; nothing more than a light tap. "Maybe when you're in college. We'll take anthropology together. Until then, go get your pretty little ass dressed for school."

**. . . . .**

Katherine kept her eyes closed, slowly reliving the memories of the past. Damon and Stefan seemed to be dealing with the bombardment of Elena's adventure in 1864 swimmingly but for some reason she kept reliving little things that she never thought would feel significant. More specifically, she suddenly had the urge to try to get Elena to talk Caroline and Bonnie into starting a knitting group.

"I'm going stir crazy," Katherine said to the ceiling. "I'm officially going stir crazy."

A deep laugh came from the direction of Stefan's bathroom.

"I'm not keeping you trapped here against your will."

"A crazy man who has never forgiven me for stealing the Moonstone now lives in Mystic Falls; excuse me while I tremble in my fashionably sexy lingerie at the thought of him catching me here."

Stefan poked his head out of the bathroom. "He better not see you in your lingerie."

Stretching like a cat, Katherine rolled onto her stomach and tangled her hand into her curls, propping her head up. "You never know. He could find out where I am and stake me in your bed."

"Katherine," Stefan warned.

Was that genuine? The worry? The way his breath caught in his throat at the thought of her getting hurt?

Katherine couldn't tell with this new Stefan. Granted, the last time she really spent any time around him, she threatened to kill Elena, way before any of the time she ever time traveled. Katherine found it impossible to even fathom hurting Elena now. It didn't matter that generations separated them; Katherine considered her to be a true sister. Just let someone try to mess with Elena now, like Klaus. Katherine wasn't stupid. She knew there might be a cure for vampirism. She wasn't ready to share that there may be a cure for vampirism yet. If anything, the boys knew about it already, and they just didn't feel like sharing this information with her yet. Klaus would try to continue using Elena as a human blood bag if he ever got his way. She'd throw the son of a bitch into a vat of molten silver and dump it into the ocean before she ever let him hurt Elena.

That actually wasn't a bad idea.

She needed to add a few highlights to her hair, deciding she had no time for revenge plots.

"You're thinking hard again," Stefan said. "I don't know if I find it sexy or disturbing."

Katherine crossed her arms. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He stared at her for ten seconds. "Nothing. I need to get going or I'm going to be late for class."

"_Stefan_."

"_Katherine._"

"You're well over one hundred. You don't need to go to high school."

"Have you ever thought about going?"

She stared at the door when his head popped back inside. She clearly heard him rummaging around for a comb, and then his hair gel, while he continued his morning routine for school.

"No," she said. "Why would I lower myself to going to school with a bunch of children?"

Stefan didn't answer her, so she laid back on the bed and listened to him get ready for a few minutes. It wasn't that she never thought about something as trivial as going to high school. She never got to experience it because she always worried too much about Klaus finding her. Even now she felt like she had to be on guard. Klaus could walk in at any moment and if he did she would be a dead woman. The thought sent shivers down her arms.

Yes, she would love to experience things that might reconnect her to humanity, but she couldn't do that right now. Katherine would never admit how envious she felt over Elena being able to experience an almost normal human life.

"Well, I'm heading out."

"This early?" Katherine said. "It's still the crack of dawn."

Stefan grinned at her before he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "To you maybe, but I've got a test in my first class this morning that I shouldn't miss."

"Just compel the teacher."

"Not the point."

Stefan could go to class and play human all he wanted.

Katherine threw the covers over her head; the decision to sleep in until noon not a difficult one.

* * *

Let me just say that I'm pissed with the way they had Elena leave the show. It's a bunch of shit.

I didn't want to say that and upset you guys because I'm pretty upset Elena isn't going to be in TVD. There will be a LOT of her in this...since she was originally the main character anyway.

Hmph.

I wish Nina Dobrev all the best, however. Don't get me wrong. She deserves to live her life the way she wants to live and I've learned that particular bit myself recently. It's a long story and I don't like to share a lot of my personal life with readers hahaha...but it pops up in blogs sometimes.

You should go check it out. I might not blog about TVD but I do yammer. It's a blogspot url. maraamillerfiction . blogspot . com.

I'm also on twitter as maraamiller.


	3. Chapter Two

**As you may or may not be aware, this is the sequel to **_**All This Time**_**. It's currently published on Amazon through Kindle Worlds. I HIGHLY recommend reading it before you read **_**Petrova Blood**_**. This is my rough draft. I want to share it with you guys, though, because I know I upset a lot of people when I took it down the first time and I need feedback.**

Ugh. Okay. I'm really rusty with writing in 3rd person. That happens when you're experimenting with different types of 1st person for original work. Sorry if anything looks awkward/was missed. Taaroko helped me a little on this chapter but she's going to beta it in chunks rather than each chapter individually. At the bottom I have a pretty important author's note.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two

"Hey Bonnie!"

Elena sensed something weird had to be going on with her friend when Bonnie jumped. She hardly did that in the morning on a school day.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Bonnie said, shaking her head. She turned back to her locker and pulled out her book for the first class of the day. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…you kind of jumped out of your skin a second ago there."

Something definitely seemed off, but Elena decided to leave it alone when Bonnie shrugged her shoulders.

"So…" She leaned in closer. "Um, the compass? Did you have a problem taking care of it?"

Bonnie clenched her jaw and brushed her hair out of her face. Something was definitely up. Elena couldn't make her explain it in the middle of the high school hallway no matter how much she wanted to, though. Instead, she crossed her arms and watched her friend.

"Yeah," Bonnie finally said, shaking her head with a half grin. "Of course I managed to destroy it. Emily used some major magic on that thing but I finally figured it out."

Elena broke into a wide grin and hugged her.

"Thank you. Seriously, thank you."

"What, do you _think _I want to risk some random vampire finding it and possibly changing history? No way, José." Bonnie hugged her back. "Why would you think I want to risk that?"

Elena let her go and shook her head. "No, no I didn't… I just never want to risk it happening again." She smiled and leaned against the lockers. "Even though amazing things came from it."

"Well, you were lucky Emily knew what she was doing when she sent her home," Bonnie said. "I would hate to think what might have happened if she didn't erase everyone's memories."

Shuddering at the thought, Elena started to play with her wedding ring.

"Hey, what's up?" Caroline asked, sidling up next to Elena where she leaned against the lockers. "_Missus Salvatore_? How's married life?"

Elena would never deny how happy she was that she married Damon. She she planned on letting everyone in the school find out eventually, on her own terms, probably in her first class where the teacher could glare at everyone so they couldn't immediately start running the gossip mill. Caroline wasn't on the same page, obviously, and had to announce her nuptials right in front of Rebekah and Tiki.

Tiki, who _lived_ for gossip. Tiki, who laughed and gloated when she took over Elena's position on the cheerleading squad after she left it. Tiki, who stared at Elena now as if she had grown a second head.

"Oh my god," she said, "did you elope with Stefan?"

Rebekah raised a perfectly groomed blonde eyebrow and place her right hand on her hip. "Yes, Elena, did you elope with Stefan? Please tell me you've finally stopped dancing around which Salvatore brother you want to salivate after you for the rest of your _long _life. You simply must tell me this, _Missus Salvatore_."

Elena loved her new surname, but did everyone have to freaking sing it?

She had to seriously wonder why she thought coming back to high school was a good idea. Sure, the ladies in the knitting group in the past had their moments where they liked to gossip, but they kept it in a small, intimate circle. Sometimes it left, and that's how word initially got around that she and Damon became engaged, but they never acted like immature children over this type of news. Elena learned far more about the past than she ever might have had she kept her nose stuck in the book and got an actual taste of what it was like to live an adult despite the fact she experienced it in the eighteen-sixties.

Maybe it wouldn't hurt to stop going to high school. She had the rest of eternity to graduate. Or maybe she could get her GED. She didn't need to deal with high school nonsense.

"No," Elena said. She twisted her wedding band around her finger again. She missed Damon. "I'm not with Stefan anymore."

"Oh my," Rebekah said, cackling this time. "Don't tell me you _actually _not only switched brothers, but you decided to actually marry Damon Salvatore."

Cordelia, a ditzy brunette and another cheerleader, had stopped to listen to the conversation. "Is that why you were in the office this morning?" she asked, as if the most scandalous thing ever was to go to the office first thing in the morning to talk to the secretary.

Caroline shifted from one foot to the other, obviously conscious because she had opened her big mouth.

Elena rolled her eyes and flashed her rings at the girls. She smiled so big her cheeks hurt. They wanted something to gossip about? Fine, she would give them a reason.

"Well, don't you have a keen eye for small details, Rebekah and Cordelia? Damon and I did in fact decide to elope. It was a small, beautiful ceremony in New York. I had to go to the office this morning to let them know my name has changed so Elena Gilbert Salvatore goes on my diploma when we graduate. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to continue my conversation with my friends."

Rebekah turned red. Tiki and Cordelia stared at her in confusion. Maybe, Elena thought, she needed to dial down the southern belle a bit.

_A lot._

She glared at them until they left.

"I am _so _sorry—"

"Don't worry about it, Care," Elena said. "I'm happy… Happy for the first time after months of feeling miserable. Besides, everyone would have figured it out eventually. You can't do something like get married in a small town and have it go unnoticed."

"True," Bonnie said. "Screw the haters." She slammed her locker shut. "Ready for class?"

Caroline groaned. "No."

"Is it possible you would both want to kill me if I dropped out and got my GED?" Elena blushed, finally realizing what she did. "The gossip is going to be ridiculous."

"Stake," Caroline said. "Right through the heart."

Elena finally groaned too. "Fine. Let's get to class."

**. . . . . . . . **

Could the day become any more boring than it already was?

To pass the time, Katherine read until her eyes crossed. It was some teen romance novel Elena or Caroline left downstairs in the library, something Damon surely complained about when he saw it. Some crap about a teenage human and a vampire. It sounded entirely familiar, but the girl was vapid, shallow, and mostly thought about herself.

When the vampire revealed that he sparkled in the sun, Katherine rolled her eyes and threw it across the room.

Now she had nothing to do.

To pass the time Katherine decided to dig out her interchangeable knitting needles and a few hanks of yarn. She kept all of this in a forth suit case dedicated to just her yarn and knitting supplies. She had three others that she—clumsily—dragged into the boarding house when no one was home. It all sat in a corner in Stefan's room.

She pulled out two hanks of yarn, a mix of bamboo and silk. She chose black as her main color, but so it would pop, she pulled out a hot pink. She wasn't not quite sure what she wanted to knit yet, but felt certain it would look fabulous. She had more of each color in case she needed it but for now she needed to find something to use so she could ball the yarn. She could get Damon to hold his arms out, she supposed, but he would probably only complain and make her tangle it, and she wasn't sure if he was home or not.

He was definitely home.

"What are you doing?"

Katherine ignored him while she pulled a kitchen chair out and proceeded to place her yarn around the back. The chair was wide enough, thankfully, that the yarn snugly sat around it. She spent a few seconds trying to find the ends before she snipped the bit of string that held the entire thing together.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she finally asked.

"It looks like you're going to get yarn all over the place."

"Would you like to help?"

He said nothing but instead walked to one of the cabinets. Katherine didn't have to watch him to know he was searching around for a glass to drink his blood out of because she smelled it. Her veins rippled around her eyes but she ignored it, intent on balling her yarn.

"You're just the picture of domesticity, aren't you?"

He leaned against the kitchen table a few inches away from where Katherine worked to ball her yarn.

"Go away, Damon."

"I'm not sure what I find more entertaining… the idea that you once baked a cake, or that you are still knitting like an old woman years later."

"Unless you really want to help me by holding your arms out so this will be easier to ball, piss off."

"You're in a fun mood this morning."

"You're annoying."

"Aww, Kitty Kat," Damon said. "Is that any way to talk to your great, great, great something grandson-in-law?"

Katherine wished she could burn him to ash with her glare.

"Oh, sorry," Damon said. "My bad. You're insisting Elena is your sister these days."

"Are you quite finished?"

Damon smirked. "No."

Katherine rolled her eyes. Would stealing his cup be childish?

Damon laughed and threw back the rest of his blood, almost as if he could sense what she was thinking.

"I'm almost done bothering you," he said, walking over to the sink. He set his mug down, turned on the water, and then proceeded to wash it. "I've got a few things I need to do in town. Since Klaus is likely to try to kill you if he realizes you aren't Elena, need anything?"

Why the hell was he being nice?

"Now that you mention it," said Katherine. From her pocket, she produced a long list of items and handed it to Damon.

His eyes grew wide as they skimmed down the list. "Damn, I thought I was high maintenance."

"I love Elena dearly, but she has no understanding of hair products."

"Why haven't you already made Stefan get you this stuff?"

"Unfortunately, like your dear wife, he has school."

"Where do I even find this crap?"

Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Try hair salon near the Grill."

"Like I said, the picture of domesticity."

"Would you like me to stab you with a knitting needle?"

Damon made one last smart-assed remark in reply. Katherine threw her needle at him, but he had already vamp-sped away. She could hear his cackling in the distance.

**. . . . . . . . . .**

The rumors ran rampant by the time lunch rolled around.

Elena was a whore. She cheated on Stefan and got knocked up, so Damon forced her to marry him. Another rumor flying around was that it was actually Stefan's baby, but he refused to step up like a man, so Damon did instead. Another was that she entered into a polyamorous relationship with both brothers. One highly uniformed freshman yelled that she and the Salvatores should move to Utah where that kind of thing might be acceptable.

Idiots.

"Elena, are you okay?"

She locked herself in the bathroom stall because she needed to get away from everyone. She didn't want to give Rebekah the satisfaction of seeing her storm out of the high school since she had been the person to perpetuate the rumors the most.

Caroline huffed. A stall door slammed, and Bonnie squabbled with her over who got to stand on the toilet so they could see her.

"They're just rumors, Elena," Bonnie said.

"Rebekah is an unhappy tramp."

Elena sniffed and wiped her eyes, angrier more that the rumors brought her to tears than actually embarrassed by what everyone in the school said about her.

"I don't know why I'm letting myself get upset over this. I should be happy. I never thought I'd actually be able to get married when I turned into a vampire."

"Do I need to brain whammy Rebekah? I've gained more control over my magic and I'm pretty sure I could make it hurt."

Elena wiped her eyes and smiled up at her friends.

"It's okay," she said. "It just hurts that so many people could say mean things like that, I guess."

"Yeah, but did you see how scared that kid got when Jeremy glared him down a few minutes ago?" Bonnie asked. "He looked so scared I thought he might pee himself. Jeremy was—"

Bonnie hushed and ducked when rest room door opened and Tiki came in. Anger burned through Elena's veins at the sound of the girl's voice. Standing, she peered at her in the crack through the stall door.

"I am not joking, Aliyah. Elena Gilbert is a Salvatore now. She married Stefan's brother."

Elena dug her nails into her palms.

"Hey, it's not worth it," Caroline whispered.

"Girl, you are missing so much! You need to kick the flu's ass. I'm pretty sure Elena got knocked up. Why else get married to her ex's brother?"

Unable to take it anymore, Elena unlocked the stall door and opened it with such a force that it banged against the wall. Tiki jumped and span around, dropping her phone.

"Holy hell," Tiki said, her hand flying to her chest. "You scared me."

Elena circled her slowly before she bent to pick up the phone.

"Aliyah?"

"Oh, wow, hi Elena!"

"Tiki has to go to lunch."

She hung up the phone.

"What's your problem?" Tiki asked, grabbing her phone out of Elena's hand. "I was in the middle of a conversation."

"You need to stop gossiping."

Tiki cried in pain as Elena's teeth sank into her neck.

Another stall door opened loudly.

"Elena, don't!" Caroline cried.

"You have—"

Irritated, Elena looked up at her friends. "What? I'm hungry." She licked some blood off her lips. "Want some, Caroline?"

Caroline's veins rippled around her eyes but she shook her head and took a step back. "N-no."

"Okay." Elena shrugged and reached for a paper towel.

"Where did you gain that kind of self-control?" Caroline asked.

"I didn't want to kill anyone in the eighteen-sixties, so I had to learn fast. Ugh. Blood still tastes gross now." Elena wiped a whimpering Tiki's neck off. She quickly bit her wrist and made her drink. Once healed, Elena grabbed her chin and made the other girl look at her. "You're going to forget this ever happened. You also need to eat better and start a new rumor that Rebekah Mikealson slept with the entire football team. Now leave and don't look at me for the rest of the day."

"Elena come on," Bonnie said, pulling her away from Tiki. Not even fazed any longer from the bite. "What has gotten into you?"

"You've got this weird control now," Caroline said, her eyes wide. "What happened to you in the 1860s?"

**. . . . . . . . . .**

Katherine decided she wanted to make a sweater.

The thought of drinking appealed to her but she didn't know how well that would go over with her sudden need to knit. She hadn't touched much of her needlework in ages but with the flood of memories it seemed like the best thing she could do to pass up the time.

Besides, she had the entire boarding house to herself.

Quite the rare occurrence, for sure. Katherine helped herself to a glass of one of the older wines the boys kept in the basement, a deep, rich red from Italy. She stretched herself out on the couch near the fireplace and enjoyed the light click of her knitting needles as she worked on the rib at the bottom of the sweater. The knit one-purl one-repeat almost made her forget just how bored out of her mind she really was when she stopped a moment to sip her wine.

She groaned when she heard a knock on the door.

Katherine first tried to ignore it, but whoever it knocked did so relentlessly.

"I'm coming!" she yelled even though it occurred to her that whoever knocked might be human; they probably were human. It wasn't hard to realize that vampires usually thought they could come and go in the Salvatore boarding house.

No. Definitely not humans.

"I will stake you with the white oak stake and use your ash to make my paint."

"Oh, now we're making death threats again, Allegra!" said a voice that sounded exactly like Katherine's, only it had a bit of a European lilt to it. Katherine couldn't quite place where in Europe, though. "Just be glad I haven't trussed you up like a pig and stuffed apples in your mouth. I've thought about doing that quite a bit over the years."

Curiosity won when Katherine opened up the door.

"Hello?" she said, perching a fist on her hip.

"Why hello, Katherine."

Katherine took in a sharp breath. The woman who stood in front of her was definitely another doppelganger. Her hair fell in a long braid down her side, and almost reached her knees. She had a bit of a fashion sense, with a light pink peasant blouse under a jean jacket and matching blue jeans. She wore very little make up. The woman next to her wore a black maxi dress. Bangles lined her arms on both sides and she glared at Klaus, obviously smart enough not to trust him.

"Katherine," Klaus said, glaring at her, obviously displeased. "Had I known you dropped into town I would have come to visit sooner."

"Allegra, do a silencing spell on—"

"I find that hard to believe when you've got some nasty looking manacles around your wrists," Katherine sneered at Klaus after she interrupted his captor. Nasty, indeed. They had wooden spikes that went through his wrists. "I don't know you," she said to the other woman. "But the last thing I need is another person walking around looking like me in town."

"Oh, I'm certain you want to hear what Tatia has to say," Allegra said. "We might have a way to end the doppelganger curse."

* * *

So, I'm sure some of you are aware that I did publish _All This Time_ when we finished it on Amazon via Kindle Worlds. _Petrova Blood_ will go on there too, when it's ready. I'd appreciate it if you go ahead and maybe look at that, and my other books. I would really love the support from you all. I have a blog, twitter, and even a Facebook page now. Soon I'm going to (HOPEFULLY) have my job in a call center again. The writing MIGHT slow down, but the job wouldn't even start until July and I have to go through the interview process all over again, so I plan on getting as much original and fanfic work done as possible.

I'm also thinking about doing a giveaway.

Definitely of a Kindle version of _All This time_, and maybe either _Head Over Hoof_ or _Cheap Guitars_. Winner's choice. I'm dying to do a giveaway and you guys would probably get first dibs since I love you all so much. The support I've received whenever I post on this website part of the reason I am posting _Petrova Blood_ again, and it's part of the reason I ever decided to write _Cheap Guitars_ and _Head Over Hoof_ in the first place. I'd also appreciate the support if you want to go ahead check out my original work. The Kindle versions are on sale for a reasonable price and All This Time is currently on sale (not sure why since I can't set the pricing for that one) for 1.99. Hopefully I'll have a job interview this week to get my job back, and I'll do the giveaway after like my 2nd or 3rd paycheck….just need to get a ride to Winchester first. Wish me luck on that!

So, a lot of interesting things happened in this chapter, I feel, and there are reasons for that but I don't feel like revealing why yet. :P Please be sure to leave some feedback! Reviews are always welcomed and I'll try to respond to you if you are logged into your ff account. I WISH I could reply to guests. It's free to make an ffnet account.


	4. Quick Note

Okay, I'm sorry guys, but this is just an author's note. I wanted you to know that I am still working on this story. Real life has gotten in the way but now things are starting to settle down now that I have my own apartment in Irvine. I'm back in Kentucky (I moved a short while), and I'm back at my old job, and my rabbit has to hustle carrots to pay his part of the rent (I kid). I'm actually planning to try to put a chapter up this weekend... not sure how that will go since I'm sure I'll be throwing a giant sized author fit when I send my couches back to EZ rent to own, but it's a big waste of money I'd rather spend on kick ass covers. I'm also working on Cheap Sunglasses, the sequel to Cheap Guitars, but it's not fanfiction (as I'm sure you all know I have been publishing and that is why I haven't been as active in as well). Cheap Guitars is on permafree, by the way, so you can download it for free if you have a Kindle OR a Nook (yes, it is in Barnes &amp; Noble). I'm just hoping everyone still wants to read it. I have a good direction for where it's going, and I'm going to try to update more regularly... and yes, I mean regularly, even though I'm doing NaNoWriMo and working 40 (soon 40 +) hours a week.


	5. Chapter Three

Listen, I know this is short, but I wanted to post something really quick before I leave for work. The past few months have been crazy, and I've been under a lot of stress. I'm also looking for a new job. Just… stress stress stress. I'd really appreciate reviews, and I'm sorry this isn't edited all the way (even though I went over it real quick). I have a direction the story is going finally. I'm trying to finish Cheap Sunglasses, and after that I'm going to work on a series under a pen name. While I'm planning that series, I intend to finish this. I feel awful since it's been so long that I updated it—just keep in mind I'm getting back in the groove of things.

* * *

Chapter Three

Katherine stared herself down, as she had done many times before with Elena. This doppelgänger obviously had a few years on them. She almost expected her to say "just kidding!" with her claim that she could break the curse. The fact that she stood in front of her with an almost-helpless Klaus at least seemed convincing enough in that she wasn't welcoming trouble into her home.

Sniffing, Katherine pushed some hair from her face.

"You're nuts," she said, moving away to close the door.

"Oh come now," Tatia said, stopping the door. "Aren't you at least interested in hearing what I have to say?"

"Look, I'm not stupid enough to believe there is a way to break the doppelgänger curse. I've heard it all, and I'm not gullible or naïve enough to see a reason why to even break a sweat over it." Katherine paused, and even though she felt a slight tingle at seeing Klaus's hands tied behind his back, she added, "I'm also _not _letting him inside."

"You don't even want to invite us in for a little chat?" the doppelgänger's companion asked.

Katherine believed she called her Allegra. Olive skinned as well, her black hair was piled at the top of her head in an intricate set of curls and braids that Katherine hadn't seen since the renaissance. She didn't even think any modern women bothered with hairstyles like that any longer.

"As lovely as it would be to invite the two of you in for tea, even though I'm knitting, it's still a big fat 'no'. In fact, I'll add a _hell _no."

Tatia and Allegra glanced at each other, and for a moment Katherine hoped she had finally gotten her point across. she started to close the door, but then Allegra darted in right under her arm.

"Don't be foolish," Allegra said. "Do you have any Echinacea for tea?"

"Excuse me?" Katherine said. Katherine stared at her in shock. She wasn't sure whether she should throw her out or maybe give the pair of crazy women a chance. The idea of breaking any hold magic might have on her blood _was _tempting, but a long time ago Katherine had considered that to be wishful thinking. At least she was dead, and not a human. Katherine never wanted to go through that unbearable nightmare again.

"Where is the dungeon?" Tatia said, marching Klaus into the boarding house.

"Katherine?" he roared. "What is the meaning of all this!? Unhand me, or I'll—"

"Do shut up already," Tatia said, reaching for a large cloth in her pocket. She managed to effortlessly shove it into Klaus's mouth. "Please just hear me out, Katherine. If having the two of us here make you uncomfortable, call Stefan or Damon, but definitely call Elena. I think she should hear what we have to say too."

"Stefan and Damon? How do you know anything about us?"

Allegra grinned. "1864. Twins, really? I think it's rather brilliant. Maybe now we can pass you and Tatia off as Elena's long lost triplets."

* * *

**Katherine: Where are you right now?**

Elena wanted to get the day over with already. She may have taken care of the wild rumors that ran rampant earlier that morning when the entire school found out she married Damon, but now that things had calmed down, she truly felt exhausted. She was in Health, of all classes, where the teacher lectured on the woes of teenage pregnancy.

They hadn't been talking about that earlier. They had been in the middle of talking about the cardiovascular system. Elena wasn't egotistical enough to think that the teacher may have decided to lecture, more on her behalf than anything, but maybe they had moved onto a new subject and she just hadn't noticed yet.

Katherine's text was the perfect reason to ignore the entire thing anyway. She would never be able to get pregnant. And even if there was a way to get rid of vampirism, who's to say she would even be able to get pregnant anyway?

**Elena: I'm in my health class.**

**Katherine: Health class? How on earth is that a feasible subject? **

**Elena: Humans need to learn about pregnancy and I need to take this class if I'm going to meet all the curriculum requirements for graduation. You know, since we don't have fancy piano and knitting classes in the modern age?**

**Katherine: Make an excuse to leave. I need you here right now. Another one of us decided to grace me with her presence. Her companion is raiding the kitchen for Echinacea tea leaves… I'm not sure whether to call Damon or Stefan.**

**Elena: Absolutely call Damon! What the hell, Kat?**

**Katherine: I'm pretty sure it's Tata.**

Elena had been slouching in her desk. At that last message, she sat up quickly, banging her knee into the back seat of the person in front of her so hard that it made the kid's entire desk move.

Everyone stopped to look at her.

Discreetly, she slipped her phone into the back pocket of her jeans and cleared her throat.

"Is there something wrong, Ms. Gilbert?"

Several of the kids in the glass snickered. Elena rolled her eyes. Why had she waited so long to take this health class, anyway? Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan, and Matt weren't in this class with her. A few of the kids were younger, juniors and sophomores.

"Didn't you hear? She got married?"

"Um, yeah, it's Mrs. Salvatore now."

The teacher rolled her eyes. "Yes, well then perhaps you shouldn't fall asleep. Listening to this portion of the class will be important for you then."

"You know," Elena said, standing. "I actually don't feel so well. I'm going to see the school nurse and to call my husband."

She didn't wait for the teacher to respond, but instead stood up and walked out of the class room. It didn't matter if she got called into the principal's office later. She would only compel them.

**Elena: I'm on my way.**

**Katherine: get Bonnie. I think the woman rooting around for the tea is a witch. I'm getting all kinds of strange vibes from her.**

**Elena: Okay.**

**Katherine: Don't tell Stefan or Damon.**

* * *

Please review. I'm open to suggestions. Have at it, since it's almost been a year since I updated.


	6. Not another Author's Note! (Important!)

Hey guys!

I really hate writing authors notes and not updating...but this is an important one.

You are allowed to be angry at me for not updating PB for so long. I know that it has been a while, but that is because I kept trying to kill myself with a full time job. Now, I'm in graduate school, and I am still working on my own novels... The lack of updating will hopefully end soon. Taaroko has decided to come back on board, reprising her role as co-writer. We're currently revising older chapters. I'm SO excited that we will be writing together again.

So, please be patient. I'm also working on a Final Fantasy VII story, if any of you are old FF gamers. Also, Head Over Hoof and Cheap Guitars are free right now on Amazon. Updates ARE coming. I'm not sure when, but the plot has been talked about and Taaroko has already edited a few chapters.

Anyway, Happy New Year! And I hope you had a good Christmas.


End file.
